Glucose oxidases (E.C. 1.1.3.4) are enzymes that catalyze the oxidation of glucose with oxygen, such that D-gluconic acid and hydrogen peroxide are formed. These enzymes have numerous industrial uses, including but not limited to the desugaring of eggs, and the removal of oxygen from beverages, as well as in moist food products, flavors, and hermetically-sealed food packages. These enzymes are also used in the detection and elimination of glucose in industrial solutions and body fluids (e.g., blood and urine).
However, these enzymes have been found to be unstable under various conditions. Thus, although the enzymes are used in various industries and in numerous products, there remains a need in the art for glucose oxidase enzymes that are stable under conditions common in these industries. Indeed, most reports of methods for stabilizing the enzyme involve immobilized glucose oxidase used in biosensors. Thus, there remains a need for storage-stable glucose oxidases for use in other industries.